nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
NZ:P Alpha
s of LotThe OZM Alpha The OZM alpha is the first binary release by the OZM team and was released on December 25th, 2010. As such being near Christmas they added some frivolity to it by adding Santa hats to the zombie models. It came with many maps, most of it which were not done, but released with it anyways. Some of the maps did not work at all due to texture or model errors or something. PC The PC version of the Alpha is pretty much functional. I say functional meaning that you can usually play it without it crashing. PSP The first PSP alpha required custom firmware, which is basically hacking your psp so you can use unsigned apps. Also it had a very annoying habit of getting a "out of ram for lightmap textures" error which would basically crash the game. The psp alpha patch 1.1 (which is not really a patch its a standalone game) helped with that error a little bit. The next psp alpha release (v 1.2) was just basicall a bit updated and signed so you did not need custom firmware to run it. Bugs This list is for obvious bugs not the little ones. # Oddly,the zombise would stop coming after a while and never spawn. #Waypoints were not yet used so if you got far enough from the zombie it would just stop following you or get stuck in something #Alot of maps crashed because of texture or model errors #The wunderwaffe may crash the game. #The ray gun does not give you enough points according to a few players, #The flamethrower may be a major point weapon, but this is the same as in World at War. The Multiplayer The multiplayer on the alpha, I argue, is more sucessfull then the one in beta 1.0-1. I say this because i've used both on LAN and the alpha ran with no lag while the beta was terrible but that may have been an issue with me so don't take my work on that. Anyway, multiplayer only worked on the PC version and was usable either by using a Hamchi virtual network and hosting or port forwading port 26000 and hosting. Once you wree actually playing multiplayer it was very difficult to talk because your console would get FLOODED with constant errors. The Cheats Cheats are usable via the in game console by pressing the ~ key sv_cheats 1 - This allows the use of cheats after entering and restarting the map. You must enter this before anything else. god - god mode. You cannot die noclip - You can walk through walls fly - self explanatory impulse 9 - All the weapons (Supposedly only works on Alpha. Will make sure...) More to be added. It's Impact The alpha finally revealed to people that the OZM Team (Broken Line) were making progress on their game and it wasn't scrapped.. This was the start to a major gain in popularity for the game for players. Category:NZP Releases Category:Development